Brothers' Loyalty
by Delilah Kelley
Summary: Elwood meets Jake in front of the Joliet Gate, at the very beginning of the movie. I've always wondered they could think at that precise moment, just before hugging each other. Here's my explanation. Created for the Yuletide 2008 challenge. Check this !


_Disclaimer : I do not own The Blues Brothers or the other characters of the films. But I'm forever thankful to Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi for bringing the blues to me, and to John Landis for getting the whole show on the road (literally). No money made on this, except the pleasure of writing it. So no need to sue me – unless I could meet the real Elwood ! ;-))_

**BROTHERS' LOYALTY**

_Set at the very beginning of the movie, when Elwood meets his brother__ Jake to pick him up from Joliet. I have always wondered what these both were thinking then behind those shades of theirs, just before hugging each other. This is a very special moment that lasts only a few seconds in the movie but that says a lot about them two. This is my explanation. No slash behind this, just sheer brotherly love. A story to read while listening to "She Caught The Katy" !_

As usual, he was on time. He had always been on time to pick up his brother from any slammer where he might have landed, whether for a few days or several months. But this time, it promised to be more special. His brother had been locked up for three years.

Elwood climbed out of his new car, a Dodge Monaco 1974, a second-hand police package he had bought at an auction in Mount Prospect, Ill. The former cop car, sporting a black and white paintjob, looked shabby and even abused. But the engine was a pearl – as well as the rest of the mechanical stuff. A 440 cubic inch plant, with cop tires, cop suspensions, cop shocks.

Now he was standing nearby his car, both arms crossed on his chest, silently waiting for his brother to come out. Nothing in his attitude betrayed his inner feelings – as usual. But inside… inside, Elwood was like a kid in front of all the gifts displayed under the tree on Christmas morning. His heart was beating wildly, as if he was about to meet a date. Save that this was no date. This was his brother, the only being on earth that really mattered for him. Except for Curtis and the Penguin. Maybe.

Thinking of their surrogate parents, Elwood's impatience simmered down. He had to think how he would break it to Jake, what fate was to befall the orphanage soon. He sighed. He would say nothing and just bring him over to the orphanage. Jake was used to his silent brother's moves. That would be a _fait accompli_ – but for the right cause this time.

A metallic sound could be heard across the street. The gate was opening. Elwood felt his heart leaping in his chest when he could see his brother in the distance. First a small silhouette in full bluesman regalia, in sharp contrast with the sunrise light coming from behind. The sun was behind Jake, surrounding him with its yellowish hues. Elwood had the weird feeling that his brother was coming back from very far, from Hell more exactly. Or maybe Hell had just released one of its most loveable demons. Who could tell ?

Elwood was past this stage. He crossed the street with his long strides, as if almost in measure with a slow blues, though his heart wanted him to run. Jake was not running either and both brothers stopped in full middle of the road. At this early time of the day, there was no traffic.

Both brothers were now standing in front of each other. They were looking at each other from behind their shades and for a few seconds, no emotion showed on their faces. They were just looking at each other. But inside their life bond was speaking volumes.

_Here you are now, Jake. __At last._

_Good to see you, El. Damn right on schedule to pick me up._

_As usual, man. I missed you, you know._

Jake's face remained quiet. But he was so happy to get out of the slammer. Soon, he would play again with his brother and the rest of the band. These were the only things in life that mattered to him. His brother. The music. The band and the gigs around. The blues. Some sex and booze to complete the picture. The real life. He had missed all that so much !

And first of all, Jake had missed his brother. Elwood was the only person in the world he cherished beyond imagination. The only person he could not live without and those three years had been very long. Sure Elwood had written to him and had visited him but he had missed his presence. He had missed it so much that now, in front of his younger sibling, he was like paralyzed, unable to express all the love he felt for Elwood, so much it was overwhelming him at this right second, too much powerful for him to handle.

Elwood could not believe it either, that now his beloved brother was standing here for real standing in front of him. That he could touch him if he wanted to. Yes, Jake was back from Hell, but though he was inside and Elwood outside, it had seemed to Elwood that somehow, he had been locked up in jail too. In the jail of loneliness, far from his brother. For an eternity too long.

A small smile crept on Elwood's lips, sole expression of his pent-up feelings for his brother. He felt overjoyed. Pretty much like his brother, he could not express his feelings, but contrary to Jake, Elwood could handle them.

Jake could feel it through their life bond. _Not in front of the guards, El…_

Too late. Elwood drew his brother in a bear hug, without a word. But the powerful hug meant it all. _Don't leave me anymore like that, Jake. I missed you so much, so much… I love you, my brother. _

Jake could not but give in to the brotherly embrace. He was an extrovert but he had a hard time showing this kind of feelings though. The more something touched him, the less he could express it. But as soon as he was between his brother's arms, he felt the urge to release his feelings for his brother. He returned the embrace and hugged him heartily too. Jake felt suddenly good. At home between Elwood's arms. They were each other the only home they have ever had, besides the orphanage. The orphanage may disappear one day, but not the brotherly love they shared together. Jake's arms rounded Elwood's shoulders. That brother's loyalty was so good to feel… _I love you too, El. I can't live without you either._

They did not need words to express what they truly felt for each other. The bond they had shared since their infant years was like an invisible, open channel through which they could relate to each other without exchanging a single word. Hugging together in the middle of the street, oblivious of their surroundings, of the guards witnessing that unique instant of love between two brothers, they were like one soul in two different bodies. Time was suspended for that magical moment of eternity.

Their bodies parted but somehow their souls were still entangled with each other. As always. They were more than friends. They were more than brothers. They were somewhere between twins and soul mates. That relationship of theirs was not of a worldly nature. It was a complete mystery even for them both but Jake and Elwood did not care. They just lived it as such, even bantering and arguing between themselves sometimes – just like friends and/or brothers could. That was part of the love and concern they felt for each other. Now, being reunited at last, they fully enjoyed being together again, whatever the future may have in stock for them both.

Whatever the mission God had in stock for them.

THE END


End file.
